


Poly Yennefer and Geralt/fem!Reader

by stardustginger



Series: Poly Yennefer and Geralt Imagines [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: I'm trying to write a longer Yennefer/Reader/Geralt fic so I decided to write some headcanons to help me out. This got way longer then I expected.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Reader/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader/Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: Poly Yennefer and Geralt Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Poly Yennefer and Geralt/fem!Reader

· While they both love you and each other like crazy, they have very different ways of showing it

· For instance, Yennefer is big on PDA

· She’s always touching you in some way, whether its an arm around your waist or just keeping your arms linked

· She lives for sweet kisses on your cheeks and forehead

· And she absolutely adores when you give her little kisses on her collarbones

· Geralt is much more reserved around people, but he always keeps a protective hand on the small of your back when out in public

· At home though, while he won’t admit it, he loves cuddling

· His favorite thing in the world is when you sit in his lap

· Especially if Yennefer is leaning against his side so that he can cuddle with both of you at the same time

· At night you’re normally between the two of them

· You’ll lie up against Geralt’s chest and Yen will curl up behind you and kiss all over your shoulders while holding his hand and you’ll all whisper to each other until everyone is asleep

· Since they both get nightmares on the regular its pretty common to switch places in the middle of the night so that whoever needs it is in between the others so that they can get all the love and comfort they deserve

· As time goes on, Yen’s magic tent slowly evolves to be more of a home for all three of you

· There’s always a vase of your favorite flowers in it and there’s now an even bigger bed that you can all fit comfortably into

· Yennefer has so many pet names for you

· My love, dearest, princess, darling, flower. The list just does on and on

· For the most part, Geralt just sticks to your name, but he says it softly and with sooo much love

· Geralt loves riding on Roach with one of the two of you girls sitting in front of him and leaning back on his chest so that he can place random kissed into yours or Yen’s hair (not that he’d ever admit it if asked)

· Whenever you are all free, Yen loves to transport the three of you to some of the most beautiful places on the continent

· Her favorite is this stunning, green-blue river in the middle of a rain forest that’s full of different fruit trees where you all sit next to a gorgeous waterfall and eat as much sweet fruit as you can stomach and talk about nothing and everything all at once

· Unsurprisingly, Geralt loves bathing together

· One of his favorite feelings in the world is you washing his hair while Yennefer leans back against his naked chest

· He always washes yours in return

· And then one of you three inevitably gets more than a little frisky

· And my gosh is the sex good!

· They’re both dominant as hell and looovvveeee taking care of their beautiful princess

· And the stamina! They will fuck you until you are shaking and can’t remember anything but their names

· Geralt’s favorite position is thrusting up into you while Yennefer rides his face

· Yen loves eating you out, holding your hips down and making you cum over and over again while Geralt takes her from behind

· If you ever decide to tease them there will be hell to pay

· Geralt will hold you against his chest with your legs spread while they take turns slapping your cunt until it’s red and puffy

· And then Yen will grind against your face while Geralt fucks you until you’re shaking and begging him to stop

· Honestly, overstimulation is truly their favorite way to both spoil and punish you

· Whether they are sweet or rough, you will not be able to walk easy the next day. That’s just a guarantee.

· Neither of them can stand anyone flirting with you

· It’s not that they don’t trust you

· They absolutely do, more than anyone else

· They just don’t trust others not to try to hurt or take advantage of someone as sweet and beautiful as you are

· While they are both incredibly protective of you it presents differently in each of them

· Geralt is normally more stoic and subtle with his protectiveness

· He’ll stand close behind you while around others and stare down anyone who gets to close for comfort

· Yen is much more confrontational

· She’s more cocky and teasing about it then aggressive though

· If she sees someone making you uncomfortable or trying to steal you away, she’s quick to wrap an arm around you and place a sweet kiss on your temple

· “Who’s this, my love?” Yennefer will ask, mockingly, while starring them straight in the eye. It’s clear immediately that the powerful mage will not allow you to be messed with

· Between your two intimidating lovers, anyone stupid or clueless enough to take a shot at you are likely quick to cower away

· Those who are still arrogant enough to push back are not long for the conscious world

· Either Geralt will pick them up and toss them out of whatever tavern or meal hall you are at with no semblance of gentleness

· Or Yennefer will curse them with a painful fatigue, leaving them passed out in agony where they have just stood

· Then they’ll both immediately turn their full attention to you

· Making sure you are comfortable is always their first priority

· While they’re less protective of each other – given the insane power they both possess – they will not allow anyone to mess with the other

· If someone is stupid enough to mess with one of them, they are gonna have to deal with both

· When you are eating together Yen likes to feed you the occasional bite because she loves the intimacy of this simple act of caretaking

· She’d do the same for Geralt if he would let her

· Instead she’ll brush out his hair whenever he allows it, sometimes braiding part of it back to keep it out of his face

· If you ever cook for them, they will absolutely lose it

· Neither of them are used to being cared for so this deed just completely overwhelms them

· Geralt loves a nice apple pie

· And Yennefer can’t ever say no to a rich stew or roast

· But honestly, you could make them their absolute least favorite meal or snack and they would thank you and eat it all up just because they appreciate the love you put into making it

· Fights can get really, really heated. Especially between the two of them which can be super hard for you to see

· You just love them both so much and hate to see either of them hurting, especially if its because of the other

· More often then not they just need some space from each other

· Everything is always super soft and tender for a while after a fight to make up for all the pain it caused

· Eventually you settle down in a small cottage in the woods close enough to a town to get what you need easily but still secluded enough for you all to be comfortable and have your privacy

· You plant a garden and keep a cow, goat, sheep, and some chickens as well as a cat that Geralt claims he hates but secretly loves with his entire heart

· They try to make sure that even with their travels someone is always home with you

· You home is full of light, and plants, and love

· As long as you all have each other, everything will be ok


End file.
